


A Gift

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Inspired by a post I read on @chemically-imbalanced-romance‘s blog! Roman wakes Virgil up on Christmas morning for a special surpriseOriginally uploaded on @RomanticSanders on Tumblr!





	A Gift

Virgil whined when he heard a pounding at his door. He rolled over in bed and tried to drown out the sounds of the knocks but the person on the other side of the door was relentless. He sighed and threw the covers off of himself, reluctantly getting out of bed and trudging to the door. 

He opened the door and furrowed his eyebrows, seeing Roman standing at the door with an adorably irritating grin. Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“What do you want, Princey?” Roman lifted a single finger, silencing Virgil who looked at him confusedly. “Wha-” 

But before Virgil could finish his thought, Roman swept him up in his arms bridal style. 

“Roman, what the hell?!” Virgil exclaimed, his arms coming up to encircle the prince’s neck. He fought back the blush painting his cheeks. “Where are you taking me?!” Roman simply smiled at Virgil and kept walking. Virgil sighed and stopped talking, thinking best not to question Princey’s motives.

Roman carried Virgil to the common room, walking over to the Christmas tree and placing Virgil down gently next to it. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his legs.

Roman gave Virgil a soft smile before reaching into his pocket for something. Virgil watched Roman closely as Roman pulled out a bow and a roll of tape with a flourish. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“You dragged me out here at 6 in the morning to show me…a bow and a roll of tape?” Roman gave Virgil an incredulous look and Virgil shut up, watching as Roman attached a piece of tape to the bow. “Roman, can you stop being so cryptic and tell me what’s going o-” Before Virgil could finish his thought, he felt Roman’s hand pressing gently but firmly against his hoodie. He looked down and saw Roman had attached the bow to him. Virgil looked up at Roman questioningly. 

“You’re my present this year.” Roman said finally, a blush tinting his cheeks. Virgil looked at Roman’s clear brown eyes, his own eyes wide and mouth agape. 

Virgil blushed brightly as well and looked down at the bow, his heart beating fast. 

“I…You…Whatever…” Virgil mumbled, his eyes flickering up to meet Roman’s. Their eyes met and Virgil smiled lightly, warmth and electricity buzzing through the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic that I wrote ages ago and originally uploaded on Tumblr! It's a short one but I'm quite fond of it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And y'all can go follow me on Tumblr if you want too! @RomanticSanders <3
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
